


i had a dream (i got everything i wanted)

by callmeshakesqueer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Kara Danvers, Christmas, F/F, Fluff, I am Supercorp Trash, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Midvale, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Oh My God, Pining Idiots, Sharing a Bed, and scorpio business bitch, and there was only one bed, lena luthor is a big fat ass lesbian, okay but sam owns me, supergrill, the real life version of golden retriever, winn is the bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmeshakesqueer/pseuds/callmeshakesqueer
Summary: Lena has enough of heteronormativity in her best friend's head, Kara is a small oblivious cupcake and Alex just wanted to spend normal Christmas with her family.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 22
Kudos: 393





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> merry crisis, happy chrismun, merry chrisler  
> it's my first time writing for this fandom and ship but i hope you'll enjoy it!  
> (lena gay mess luthor owns my ass)

_Sixteen hours before midnight_

Lena Luthor definitely didn’t have in plans spending her Christmas with a group of morons singing at the top of their lungs ‘Last Christmas’. But there she is, as unreal it feels. Almost like a movie scene; stuck in the backseat between way too enthusiastic Kara who swings her arms around in an uncontrolled dance and Winn accompanying her, although he hasn’t hit her yet, (she’d prefer him to hit her, really, because bruises from Kara’s strength surely won’t disappear quickly).

Ruby who luckily got to sit in the front keeps laughing at faces Lena is making and handes her Christmas snacks as a way to keep her tired spirits up. Lena wishes it was her place to be; only Alex by the side quietly humming the lyrics. It’s her first winter holidays she isn’t spending alone and all this fussing is an act - she couldn’t be merrier to feel the closeness of people around her. And to smirk and laugh at Sam thrown onto an additional seat in the boot, barely fitting there, buried under their bags and presents.

As family-friendly as the whole situation appears to be, Lena feels anxiety collecting in the back of her head when her heart skips a beat every second. Kara’s hand falls on her thigh in the mid of singing and she, God, she sends Lena that grin. The one that made Lena fall over the hills in love.

And when Kara sings ‘Last Christmas I gave you my heart’ straight into her best friend’s face, still smiling from ear to ear, Lena feels like fainting. Can she faint? Will they even notice? They will keep on singing, so she can just fall in her daydream where Kara is not so terribly heterosexual and she can kiss her and touch her and make her- _Okay, it’s definitely time to stop. Lena, get your shit together and stop being a gay mess before your straight, impossibly beautiful friend notices your unnaturally rosy cheeks._

It’s not like Luthor never considered telling Kara about her feelings, about the feelings eating her up from inside and ravaging her heart from piece to piece. She considered it to the point of visiting Alex Danvers at 1 a.m.; exactly one week before she found out about Kara’s secret identity.

Then, everything fell apart and life got in a way and Lena _hated_ Kara; she craved nothing but revenge.

She doesn’t want to reminiscence those times; doesn’t want to remember what she had to survive to be here. Doesn’t want to have the memory of conquering the dark side of herself.

Because the light is surrounding her now, because she is close to the ones that are so dear to her and perhaps the atmosphere has its hold on her to make her so soft inside. Their drive, no matter how deaf she will probably when it is over, fills up her inside with utter joy. Thinking about the end of their trip saddens her, somewhere deep down.

_Fifteen hours before midnight_

They arrive in Midvale quarter after nine and Eliza immediately after noticing them, runs out of the house; first snagging her girls in a sea of embraces, later catching everyone else.

“I’m Lena, it’s very nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers,” Lena reaches her hand so they can greet but Eliza laughs at it and hugs her tightly, so warmly, the same way Kara always does.

“Please, call me Eliza,” She says softly. “And of course, I know who you are - I heard so much about you from Kara, she literally cannot stop talking about you..”

They all laugh when Kara mumbles something under her breath about _not telling her anything anymore and lack of discretion_ while looking at her boots in white snow. Her nose and cheeks are fully red but if it’s embarrassment or freezing weather is a mystery.

“I hope only good things,” Lena sends her unsure smile when they part. Eliza chuckles and takes her hand in a sweet family gesture no one ever done to her.

They follow Eliza with luggage and stacks of presents to enter the warm home which is already filled with various scents of food.

“Uh, I’ve been waiting a whole year for this,” Kara sighs and wants to leave her things in the hallway, heading towards the kitchen.

“Oh no, no, Kara, go upstairs and unpack. No eating now.”

There are noises of disagreement coming not only from younger sister and Lena finds herself really disappointed when the vision of the food drifts away.

They all take their things and it takes some time to get them upstairs while trying to keep an eye on Kara who cannot resist rich smells coming out of the kitchen.

“I had little difficulty while finding places to sleep for you, Alex you will sleep with me in my bedroom while Sam will take your room with Ruby, okay. Uhm, Kara you will share your room with Lena and sorry, Winn but you’ll have the couch, if that’s okay. And you can put your things in Kara’s bedroom.” Eliza announces as they pull bags and baggage on the stairs.

Winn assures it’s not a problem at all, though he knows his back will remember sleeping on the sofa and Alex’s face falls down realizing she won’t be sleeping with her girlfriend (later Sam mocks her mercilessly about it when they’re alone).

Kara is upstairs with a grin of clear pleasure on her face, waiting for her friends to catch up to her.

“You could help us, you know,” Winn breaths out, only five steps in and tired, sweat collecting on his hairline.

The blonde only chuckles as she turns back and disappears behind the door, yelling after a minute. “You get to finally exercise a little, I’m not taking that from you.”

He grunts behind Lena and she is so annoyed by his huffs and puffs that when she gets to the top and places her luggage by the door of Kara’s bedroom, she comes back to him, gets his bag from him and brings it up by herself.

“Thank God for Christmas miracle Lena Luthor,” He whispers when she throws it onto the ground where the stairs end.

Kara glances from her room and giggles when she sees amused Lena staring at Winn barely making it upstairs, red-faced but also with smile dancing on his lips. Her stare lingers a little too long on Lena and she is caught when her best friend turns to the bedroom they will share.

“Impressed, Danvers?” Lena asks as she makes her way to the room, passing by Kara and suddenly stopping.

The bedroom… the bedroom looks exactly like Kara.

The walls are the lightest and the most delicate colour of blue Lena knew could exist with hand-painted clouds on the opposite wall where she is standing. The tall fluffy bed’s covers are just a little bit darker than the walls with cushions of white and sapphire blue but also soft yellow which breaks the monotony. Every piece of furniture is beige; backrest of the bed, wide wardrobe by another door on left, probably leading to the bathroom, little chest of drawers put perpendicularly to the bed, in what’s feet are settled two white bean bag chairs.

When Lena turns back she sees several photographs above their baggage, from Kara’s teenage times - she sees a young girl in arms of Eliza by Alex’s side whose face is not the happiest (Lena can swear older Danvers was going through her emo phase at the time and plans on teasing older Danvers about it), quite frankly, standing next to a man, who has to be Jeremiah. Next to this one is Kara, presumably in the middle school, bending over her homework and caught by surprise - her eyes are wide opened behind the pair of glasses and mouth slightly parted. Something inside of Luthor wants to take the photo and hide and look at it now and then. So it’s only hers. She breaks her staring when Kara coughs.

“Uhm, it hasn’t been renovated since I graduated so, I know it’s a little… outdated, but I hope you don’t mind,” Kara fixes nervously her glasses and tilts her head when Lena glances at her.

“Kara, it’s obvious I don’t mind,” Lena takes Kara’s still warm hand in hers before her brain could oppose. “It’s just… this is part of your life I don’t know. I’m curious about teenage Kara.” She smirks and bites her bottom lip.

Kara’s eyes follow and she keeps her look for a bit too long on Lena’s lips, their hands still intertwined together.

“Where do I put those?” Winn walks into the room with a smile, his steps surprisingly upbeat after the tiring adventure on the stairs.

They instantly break apart and while Kara instructs to Winn where to unpack, Lena can only think about how her hand is also cold now without Danvers’ warmth and the way her pulse picked up the pace.

“We should unpack, too,” Kara proposes when Schott is busy with throwing his clothes around.

Lena stays between Kara and Winn, neatly putting her clothes prepared for a few days and tries to joke with them and talk like nothing is happening, despite her heart taking a part in race each time Kara touches her by an accident.

What a stupid crush, she’s gotten herself into.

_Twelve hours before midnight_

It strikes Lena that she will have to sleep in the same bed as Kara only by the noon. They are on a short walk by the sea, warming up with tiny bottles of whisky Winn has brought.

Alex discusses with Eliza and Kara some business, Lena certainly does not to disturb their conversation. So they observe, with Sam by her side in the back, the group ahead plus Winn trying not to be a ball of awkwardness while talking to young Ruby.

They mix their bottles when no one’s looking, laughing when the warm feeling is pouring all over their throats.

“So, Leeeena,” Sam looks at the woman and hides the mini bottle inside of her pocket. “Little Danvers, huh?”

Lena almost chokes on whisky. “Excuse you?”

Sam chuckles at the helpless face she sees when they stop walking and look at each other. “C’mon, I see the way you look at Kara.”

Luthor crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow, challenging, “And how exactly do I look at her?”

“Like she’s everything.”

Alright, that’s not exactly what she expected. So with loss at words, Lena decides to continue their walk.

Samantha follows her and catches her arm. “Listen, I know Kara sometimes can be slightly… oblivious to things.” Arias tries again while the rest of the family walk further.

“Slightly?” Lena bursts out in laughter, a bitter kind of.

“Okay, very oblivious.” Sam nods and makes Lena stay in her place. Behind her back is unmitigated sea, so rich in its shades of blue that the brunette feels as if she was staring into Kara’s eyes. She is brought back to the conversation once Sam speaks up. “But she looks at you like you’re the whole universe, don’t you see?”

Lena wants to laugh at her friend, at her foolishness. It must show on her face.

“And who is the oblivious one here, huh?” The woman rests her hands on her hips. “Lena, after all, you two have been through, I can’t believe it’s only friendship. I mean, they way Kara fought for you and risked lives of us all; it can’t be something ordinary.”

“Hey, what are you doing?” Kara tries to be louder than the sea strong breeze as she calls out. Everyone turns back and expectantly looks at Lena and Sam discussing. With no words, Lena fastens her pace to the group and hears Samantha grumbling something in the background.

The beach is cold and sand is mixing with a thin layer of snow when as Lena’s boots fall into the mixture. She is glad Kara talked her into taking something else than her winter hills.

Hitting in the face wind cools her off, her feelings too.

When they catch up with the group, Ruby is squeaking and running while Alex is right after her, in a chase. They both fall onto the sand, laughing and Eliza shakes her head.

“It’s gonna be a mess with all of you in the house, isn’t it?”

_Ten hours before midnight_

It is a mess, indeed.

The Danvers’ home is not the spaciest. Not small, but although definitely not made for seven people. Especially when one of them is a very loud and cheery Kryptonian, two others too gay to handle, another tries to not be so gay, a teenager who is way too bored with adults and Winn trying to handle it all.

Underneath the Christmas tree in the corner of the room is the biggest stack of presents Lena has ever seen in her life. Given she grew up in a family which owned a corporation worth several billion dollars, it is impressive. She observes lights slowly turning on and off, curled up on the sofa next to Sam and Alex who are so domestic, she actually hesitates to leave because she feels like there is a line crossed when they kiss for the sixth time.

Kara walks out of the kitchen and that catches Lena's attention. Her friend changed into a Christmas sweater with a reindeer with red nose on it and pair of grey sweatpants. Her hair is in a messy ponytail, her bangs curling on the ends.

They ended up all covered in snow, making angels on the surface, so now her makeup is partly washed-out, only little left of it on Kara's face and Lena never loved any view more than this one.

"Hi, Lee," Kara notices her glance and joins her on the couch, pushing her legs onto Lena's lap and holding the material of her sweater between two fingers. "I knew giving you this sweater was a good idea." She smiles proudly.

"I still can't believe you talked me into this."

When Kara found out Lena doesn't own a single Christmas, or even winter-themed sweater, she made a damn riot and that's where Luthor ended up - in a white sweater with dozens of dancing penguins in little Santa’s hats.

“You look cute, though,” The blonde giggles and takes remote control in her hand, turning on a first better channel; she jumps with excitement seeing ‘Home Alone’. “Oh my God, we have a movie to watch during dinner!”

Alex calls Ruby, Winn and her mom from the kitchen and they’re all squishing on the sofa or beneath it, eating gingerbread cookies and drinking hot cocoa (Kara having it with a double portion of marshmallow foam). And perhaps that’s what family feels like, Lena realizes when she is curled up between Kara in her lap and Eliza by her left, her legs hanging next to where Alex sits on the carpet. Despite a quite early hour, the sky is getting darker behind the windows and they turn on Christmas lamps around the living room.

The weariness rears its head halfway the movie and Lena rests her chin on shoulder of the woman sitting in her lap, inhaling soft, so familiar scent, she is used to calling home. Her eyes fight for some minutes, in the end losing it and heavily closing; face hidden in locks which escaped the ponytail.

_Seven hours before midnight_

It’s completely dark outside when Lena wakes up, the living room is only illuminated by fairy lights. She confused at first when she observes the still atmosphere around her; past several hours The TV is turned off and someone put a heavy warm cover on her.

Finding the reason for waking up is pretty easy because from outside come loud laughter and rapid knocking on roof, accompanied by someone raising their voice.

Lena lets herself close her eyes for a few minutes, not imagining leaving warm couch behind although her curiosity grows bigger and bigger with every sound she hears.

Soon, she is dressed up in her fur coat and bobble hat borrowed from Kara and leaving the house. And instantly getting hit in the face with a snowball.

She opens her mouth widely after getting the snow off her face, shocked and mad. Sam is hiding behind Alex, dying with laughter. It’s a war, then.

The biting cold is piercing through her skin after she runs from the terrace and forms a ball after ball, steamed-up throwing it right at Samantha. Arias quickly recovers and plays back until they’re both all completely frozen but is defeated when a snowball created with Kara’s help hits her friend right in her guts.

“I always win,” She stands victoriously over Sam who lies on the snow, with a smug on her face.

And then, Lena feels something on her back and she is lying next to her, the face buried in the snow.

Sam bursts out in laughter, and not only her, when Luthor gets up, face all wet and white.

Lena can’t help but laugh too; to the point when she falls onto the snow again, her stomach hurting so much she can’t move. They pick her up and that’s when she notices how magically the house looks. Too busy in trying to kill Sam, she sees on what they were all working outside.

Kara is on the roof, hanging and sticking last of golden-lighted reindeer.

“More on the right, Kara!” Eliza yells, widely gesturing. Everyone looks up at Kara trying to pull the reindeer right with her.

“I’d say more on the left,” Winn debates, scratching chin with an unusually thoughtful expression.

“I mean, he might be right,” Ruby picks up, tilting her head while observing Kara who turned helplessly to them, the luminescent animal now up in her hands as she waits for the last decision.

“No, it looks more symmetrical when it’s on the right, don’t you see?” Sam stands up and takes her place next to her daughter showing a vision of the reindeer on the roof.

“It does not.”

“It does!”

Kara shrugs and puts the reindeer right where she is, in the middle of the roof, banging its back so it doesn’t fall off.

She gently lands in front of the group with a grin. “Done!”

They don’t argue with her although Lena thinks she can hear Eliza murmuring something about changing it later when all of them would be already asleep. When they come back to the house, Eliza saying she needs to check something outside and warning them to stay away from the kitchen, Winn, Sam and Ruby not so discreetly enter to the forbidden room but Lena doesn’t join them as she notices her fingers are slightly turning blue. Changed into a dark-blue dress, happily not soaked, even though it’s not as comfortable as Kara’s clothes, she joins them in the kitchen eating apple pie, probably prepared specially for tomorrow meal. It’s half gone by now and Lena can only help them make it disappear.

“Oh shit, it’s delicious,” She mumbles after taking the first bite of her piece. The crust is falling apart in her mouth in the most delicate way but the stuffing with apples instantly dominates the flavour. Then she realizes she should sometimes keep herself from saying certain things when Sam kills her with one look.

“Right?” Winn chants with a mouth full of the pie. “It’s worth the trouble we’ll get into when Eliza comes back.”

“I don’t think it is.” They all turn, full with pie in their hands to the hallway where Eliza is standing and everyone evacuates from the kitchen, trying to get all crumbles with them as head of the Danvers family get closer.

“And better don’t come here again if you want to live it up ‘till tomorrow dinner”

Lena laughs at Alex desperately trying to get upstairs before Kara. She wonders how they were as teenagers and maybe she will ask later Kara; she heard that they weren’t on best terms and it’s hard to believe seeing them always so close, with the relation blooming so beautifully as their one. But where she was with Kara six months ago? Times change, after all.

_Four hours before midnight_

After her afternoon nap, Lena does not feel like sleeping at all. She notices how everyone tired is after their trip and snow fights and walks; Sam eventually falls asleep in Alex’s bedroom and Winn with Ruby lay on the couch in the living room, the same she occupied earlier with their eyes slowly closing. Both of them ate too much of sandwiches, prepared by Eliza in the mission of keeping them away from Christmas food. Only Kara seems to be still full with energy, helping Eliza with the pie they devoured before (Eliza let her in only after promising on Rao to don’t eat anything else, and thank God or even very Rao, Danvers mom didn’t catch her because Lena has already seen several times as Kara’s hands wander to the food just to quickly put something into her mouth).

With no destination really, Lena walks on the first floor and watches the photographs hanged in the hallway and Kara’s room.

“Look what I’ve found!” She turns behind and sees clearly proud of herself Alex, holding many mistletoe branches. “Help me hang it?”

“Danvers, I see what you’re doing,” Lena chuckles, resting her back on the wall. “What kind of rubbish Sam told you?”

“Sam was supposed to tell me something?” She smirks. “I’m asking my friend for help, that’s what I’m doing,” Alex raises her eyebrows. “So? C’mon, move your ass, Luthor.”

Lena shows her a gesture with her hand that Eliza definitely wouldn’t approve. Alex divides braches for two and Lena with no other solution to kill her time, takes a chair from the corner of younger sister’s room and both with Alex choose places for people to kiss ‘til everyone wants to throw up.

“I can see your judgemental look,”

“And?”

“I’ll let you kiss my sister, don’t worry.”

“Oh, bite me, Alex.”

At Luthors’ household, they never had traditions. Of course, official dinner with perfect manners and Lex in secret always gave her a present but that’s it. She read books where people kept to those traditions; where Christmas were truly celebrated and now she is a character in one of them.

After hard work of climbing and scrambling onto various surfaces, the house is overflowing with mistletoe; Alex had a giant amount of the branches because still there are some left with no place to be hanged.

Perhaps, it will work, Lena wonders; the mistletoe might be her Christmas miracle this year.

_One hour before midnight_

The hot bath with bubbles warms up Luthor’s cold body after spending almost the whole day surrounded by the snow. She appreciates it as it lasts and plays with the bubbles, trying not to think that Kara is already in her pyjamas (the cutest things Lena’s ever seen) in her bed. In _their_ bed.

Because Eliza presumably decided to murder Lena Luthor this Christmas. No big deal. No, no, no, no problem.

She could sleep with Sam, right? Or with Winn, for God’s sake!

But no, mom of her best friend with whom she is entirely and horribly in love with, had to put them into one bed.

It’s not like Lena didn’t think about being together in a bed with Kara; but those were naughty thoughts and even if, that’s not how it would happen. Oh God, what is she even thinking about?

As quickly as she can, she turns on the shower and pours freezing water all over herself to just wash the vision of Kara panting underneath her out, far, far away. That’s not what friends are thinking of each other, so Lena has to be a horrendous friend. In the second, she leaves the bathtub, she is thanking Rao or whoever her friend believes in that he didn’t give Kara Danvers the power of reading minds.

When she puts on her nightgown, patterned in gingerbread little figures, Kara squeaks lightly and claps her hands. “Oh Rao, you _do_ own some Christmas clothes!”

Lena nods and entangles arms around her middle, protectively while staring at her best friend. _Friend_.

“Hey, you must be cold, get in here!” Kara moves and lifts up the covers and bedsheets, patting a place next to her.

On her way, Lena turns off the light; only fairy lights glued on every wall, just beneath the ceiling, send out dim light into the bedroom. She stumbles onto something, probably Winn’s carelessly thrown bag, but gets onto the bed with no other accidents.

With a sigh of both - nerves of being so close to Kara and the pleasure of finally getting into a warm bed - she drowns into the mattress.

It has been a long day and she realizes now the amount of anxiety she held inside all the time; it’s her first true Christmas, after all. First when she matters for people around her. Despite lying here with Kara who sends a whole damn zoo into her stomach, she is glad for the moment. It even calms her down; darkened room and Kara’s soft breaths next to her.

This is only Kara Danvers; the person she feels the safest next to. She shouldn’t worry so much.

“Are you excited about tomorrow?”

“Huh?” Lena delicately jumps at soft whisper by her ear and turns to Kara, almost bumping their noses together. Her eyes widen at the view of the woman’s bright blue eyes glistening in the darkness as if she was seeing a treasure. She doesn’t understand this look but takes as much as she can, so the image of those ocean blue pearls stay burnt into her mind for eternity. “What?”

“I mean, presents,” Kara’s voice become even quieter, taken back by something. “Are you curious about what you are getting?”

Lena hasn’t really thought about it.

“Perhaps a little, but surely not as curious as you are, Supergirl.” She chuckles softly and with so little control of herself, kisses the tip of Kara’s nose.

She could say Kara blushes but it’s probably the shadows playing with her little sleep-deprived eyes.

“Goodnight, Kara.”

“Goodnight, Lena.”

She turns on her side and after a while hears Kara doing the same.

Lena doesn’t dream this night, there is simply the sound of the sea and calming blue - the most peaceful sleep in months.


	2. after

_Eight hours after midnight_

There is something heavy on her chest and stomach. Lena tries to move away from it but it keeps her in place, not giving up.

Some of the words which would be unacceptable in Ruby’s presence collect in her mind and with a gentle groan, she opens her eyes. A storm of golden locks is shamelessly lying right on her face and she wipes them off with one swift move of a hand. It takes a while to remember where she is and who exactly is snuggled into her.

Kara’s head is resting on her chest, low snoring leaves her parted lips; one of her hands is lost in Lena’s hair, the other one thrown over her waist, tightly holding on; their legs are tangled together in a way Lena has never known is possible.

She lets her head fall back onto the pillow and closes her eyes. Her one hand wanders to Kara’s hair and plays with the loose strings. Lena expected chaotic mess in her heart but there’s only peace. Her heart is cooled off, little snowflakes dancing in it with a slow rhythm and she drifts back to sleep with no bigger difficulties.

The next time Lena gains consciousness, her head is tucked under Kara’s, this time she is holding onto the blonde but the knottiness of their legs doesn’t change.

Subtle fingertips draw patterns on her back and she lifts her head to meet Kara’s eyes.

“Hi,” She mumbles.

“Hi.”

They stay in silence for a while but then Kara notices Lena looking at the wall with painted clouds.

“In middle school, I started to draw,” Kara’s voice is soft like the snow outside. “It was… it was a kind of escape I needed after days filled with the school where I couldn’t be fully myself. It evolved with every year to the point when I couldn’t leave a room without a pencil. I remember that in the senior year of high school, Alex sent me those beautiful oil paints and I- I’ve never been happier about a present, really. They had so beautiful shades and I couldn’t stop painting to the point where Eliza let me do paint my wall.” She gestures on the clouds.

“You painted them?” Lena turns her head, startled.

Kara only nods and doesn’t stop staring at Lena while she stares at the sky put onto the surface.

“This is… this is so gorgeous,” Lena breaths out. “Why did you stop? Painting?”

“Well, I started writing and moved to National City and it simply disappeared.”

“When we come back home, I’m buying you paints and give you my apartment to decorate,” She says firmly.

Danvers chuckle at that but a second after that, she opens her mouth in panic.

“Presents!”

She stumbles out of the bed, falling on the floor but getting up at absurd speed. “They can’t open them without us!”

“Kara, I’m sure they won’t-”

“Lena, c’mon, move!”

“Kara, stop,”

Danvers looks like a beaten puppy; her hand stopped right above the door handle, waiting on Lena’s next words.

“I’ll get dress up and you’ll do the same, then we can go.”

There is a very fine line parting Lena from letting it go and following Kara in pyjamas but rules are rules. She won’t break under this soft pleading look, she is a Luthor, for God’s sake. But those ocean eyes-

_Focus, Lena. Focus._

Supergirl literally throws her into the bathroom (and no, _Lena is not turned on_ by the super-strength) with another set of ridiculous Christmas sweater and socks, accompanied by a pair of scary tight jeans - usual home-wear for Lena.

“Excuse me, but what the fuck, Kara?” Lena leaves the bathroom after fifteen minutes, her hair pulled into a messy bun Kara has never seen her in and barely lack of creams and makeup essentials on the face.

She is pointing at the red sweater, definitely more intimidating than yesterday’s one.

Kara giggles at the sight; she is dressed up in a sweatshirt from some Christmas movie thrown carelessly and crumpled with sweatpants she slept in. She is visibly impatient, her foot nervously stamping on the ground and hands picking up at her glasses.

The Santa Claus is widely grinning and waving his hand at whoever looks at the sweater and Lena wouldn’t mind, she really wouldn’t mind if above him weren’t written in capital white letters ‘Santa’s Favourite Ho Ho Ho’.

“Were you naughty this year that you have some objections?” Kara smiles. “Aren’t you Santa’s favourite…?”

Lena’s rests her hands on her hips, slowly coming towards the bed, where in the foot of it is sitting the blonde. She raises an eyebrow, what kills Kara inside and makes all of her gusts twist; for a short moment she forgets about the presents downstairs.

Can’t Lena be her present?

Wait-

Whatever realization she could have, disappears at the moment a wave of heat washes up against her cheeks and back of the neck, making her jump rapidly and run towards the door. “It’s presents time! Come with me!” She chuckles, burying deeply the forbidden feeling and turns one last time, reaching out for Lena who stands with an unreadable expression.

“I’ll join you in a second, just let me check one thing,” Her voice is wheezy; Kara senses something is behind this but leaves it for later.

Lena groans after the door close and footsteps downstairs resound. As she stands up and follows Kara’s tracks before leaving, Luthor lets her head fall and bangs it onto the wooden door.

The morning in Midvale is one of the most peaceful ones Lena witnessed. The living room is lighted up with natural daylight, the fairy lights turned off for now and subtle music is playing from the kitchen, barely audible.

Woollen socks soften her footsteps but still, Eliza pops her head out from the kitchen, surprisingly with a pack of cigarettes in hand and with a lighter in the other.

“Good morning,” Corners of Lena’s lips twitch upwards and her eyes are narrowed. “Is it a tradition to smoke on Christmas?”

“Morning, darling,” Eliza heads towards the outside door, pulling her jacket on and tightening it around. She is quieter now. “It’s a secret one. Care to join me?”

Lena peaks into the living room where Winn is lying still in pyjamas in reindeer pattern, surely bought by Kara and the woman is standing over him, trying to make him understand _how incredibly important presents are_.

She shrugs and creeps after Eliza, taking her coat too and slips her boots on. Greeted by falling snow in a slow pace and harsh wind, her first instinct is to turn around, escaping the frigidness.

The older woman she is a company of laughs at her and she glances back. She reaches for one cigarette and lights it up, covering it with a hand.

Smoke fills up her lungs and she hasn’t smoked in such a long time, at first it feels all new and fresh. Then, her nose completely soaks up in the odour of tobacco; of the dash, of relaxation, of disappearance what’s been chasing her all the way to Midvale.

“Does Kara know you’re an undercover smoker?”

A gentle chuckle escapes her parted nude lips.

“God, no, she doesn’t. I would have very little of my peaceful life if she did.”

“This little Kryptonian can get under one’s skin, can’t she?”

Lena’s heart feels way too attacked right now.

By the time she gets used to the weather, her cigarette is burnt out and Eliza handes her a mint gum.

“You’re really prepared for holidays,” Luthor cracks a smile and with a nod thanks.

“With my girls, there’s no way without being prepared,” Eliza automatically glances back and observes the window on their left.

“If I was one of them, I think I’d visit Midvale as much as possible,” Lena sighs and rests her elbow on the barrier of a terrace. “It’s so… it’s the opposite of the National City.”

“For a long shot, it’s boring and lonely here,” Eliza stands close to her and puts one hand around her shoulders. “But I’d be the happiest having you here for a visit. You’re always welcome here, dear.”

Luthor tries to ignore the known wet feeling of tears collecting right underneath her eyelids, dangerously close to the edge.

“It means a lot, truly,” She looks at Ms. Danvers with pure appreciation in her eyes. “I’ve never been to a place like this. At home. Where no one… where my last name doesn’t make the slightest difference in who I am.”

When Eliza pulls her close, it breaks her. The way of happiness and peace she receives here - it breaks her. It feels dumb and childish to cry out of happiness but that’s where she ends up; until her tears are starting to freeze on her face.

“It’s alright,” Eliza slowly massages her back as she sobs into the woman’s hair.

“Thank you, really. From the bottom of my heart.”

Probably there are little words Lena Luthor has ever meant more.

_Ten hours after midnight_

They gather in the living room later than expected, loudly judged by Kara. She is sitting by the Christmas tree, just waiting to give everyone their presents and Lena cannot stop staring when her best friend grins to them and ties her hair into a ponytail.

“Kara, since she came, has always been the one giving away all the presents,” Eliza explains when she finally comes back from upstairs and places one little box underneath the tree, to Kara’s excitement. Her mom glances at her, “No peeking, Kara.”

The room is filled with laughter and yells of disbelief and humour, especially when they notice Lena’s sweater. Everyone applauses with every opened present and Kara is glowing, Lena can swear there is a halo around her friend lighting up the whole room.

It’s a joy she’s never known to see everyone smile at things she got them; especially Ruby. The girl is grinning and barely holding back squeals when she opens the present and brings out a tulle mint dress with many thin layers, flared from the waist down. They encourage her to go and change into it.

“You’re spoiling her,” Sam hisses when Ruby leaves the room.

“I’m not, I’m being a good aunt,” Lena shows her teeth and Sam just shakes her head. But there is light in her eyes, even more of it when Ruby comes back and spins around as everyone cheers.

“Thank you so much!”

Lena is almost squashed under the tight embrace of the girl.

Sam and Alex get each other awfully cute things for couple and Winn shares Lena’s faked disgust as they pretend to be throwing up. Kara laughs at them and Alex gives them the look, soon forgets about their bickering when Sam leans to share a kiss. It’s followed by Winn’s ‘Get a room, guys!’

Eliza sheds a tear or two as she reveals what Kara with Alex gave her - a framed photograph together and a necklace with three of their birthstones.

“Kara found them by herself,” Alex says as they make a group hug.

Their mom laughs and her older daughter puts the necklace on her neck. “Oh, really, Kara?”

Lena wishes at the moment to have a camera and immortalize the moment unfolding in front of her. Winn must have been thinking the same because in a second phone is in his hand, taking several shots.

“Send it to me later,” She whispers to him.

There is something nerve-wracking about opening presents while having an audience. She feels eyes on her and her hands, despite people nearby she knows well. Winn got her exactly what she needed at her lab as she ranted to him about it for weeks, Alex bought her way too many sweets with the softest blanket she ever touched. The winner of presents this year is Sam who starts choking with laughter as soon as Lena views what’s inside the neat green paper.

“What the hell, Arias?”

Winn, who sits next to her, instantly glances inside and Kara gets up from across the room and stands behind her to look inside of the box.

“Open it completely!”

“Ruby is here!”

Samantha laughs it off but pulls her daughter closer and covers her eyes as the girl protests, also chuckling.

When the trio stares inside the present, Lena kind of disturbed, Kara covering her mouth with a hand to stop giggling, it’s Schott who reaches inside.

Definitely not PG-13 set of lace lingerie is a gift Sam decided would be perfect for Lena. The woman moves her eyebrows suggestively and Luthor has to hide her face in her hands, dwelling on the stupidity of her friend.

Eliza claps her thigh as a chuckle escape her mouth. “I’ve seen enough, I think,”

It’s an instinct, rooted deep down in Lena’s head that tells her to rapidly look up, ready for the worst - for making a fool out of herself. But her host is laughing with the rest and when she sees Lena’s face, probably she reads it as embarrassment and bursts out with louder laughter.

Next is one from Kara and she can feel Davers above her taking a sharp breath as she tears apart the red paper in snowmen. Inside is a watch…

The same that she lost six months ago when the crisis hit the earth. With lasts of her breaths, she has thrown it away.

And now, identical one is in her hands. A vow to be always there; despite what they’ve gone through, what pain they both have caused to each other. A promise.

“Uhm, I hope, it’s okay, I- I’ve other ideas for a present if, if it’s too much-” Kara rambles, moving around the sofa and kneeling in front of Lena. “Do you like it?”

Alex grumbles something about _these idiots finally kissing_ , Sam vigorously agreeing but Lena doesn’t focus on them. All she can see (technically, almost see as tears collected in her eyes) are glistening eyes behind pair of glasses looking up at her with uncertainty.

“Of course, I do,”

She opens her arms and Kara enters the hug, lasting way too long, Lena realizes when she opens her eyes and sees Alex with bored and completely done face and Sam whispering something into her ear. They part but Kara doesn’t leave her side, curling up next to the couch.

“The last one is from me,” Eliza smiles softly to Lena like she could be a good person. This look almost makes Luthor believe it. “I hope it’s not too much, given we met for the first time in person but- Just open it.”

Lena’s curiosity raises to an impossibly high level when she unties little ribbon and raises the lid.

A set of keys.

Keys?

It strikes her what exactly it is supposed to be when Eliza continues.

“I gave a set to Samantha when they got together with Alex and I thought… You’re just so good with Kara and I’ve never seen her so sparkling like when she looks at you and it must be something special. When I said you’re always welcome here, I meant it.”

Silence falls onto the room. Eliza looks around, rather alarmed. She furrows her eyebrows and opens her mouth when Ruby with her mom both look like they are about to explode.

It’s Kara who stops the more and more tense and awkward atmosphere. “Technically,” She coughs, slightly moving from Lena’s legs. “We’re not together.”

Eliza’s eyes widen and she chokes, trying to calm herself by drinking water.

“Excuse you, Kara?”

But the youngest Danvers is at loss of words.

Lena is trying to find something worth to say; something explaining it all but- But what can she say? They are not together, no matter how much she’d crave it. And Kara’s uncomfortable shifting doesn’t go unnoticed by her.

Eliza runs her eyes from Lena to Kara, waiting for any sign of… kidding? A clear confusion is written all over her face. What a sweet Christmas morning.

“Actually, we are really not together. We are friends.” Lena chokes out the words, sensing Winn’s tension by her side - built up presumably by her terribly hopeless pining after Kara of what Schott has to be aware of.

“Best of friends,” Kara underlines the first word and then, her smile shines up the room, hoping her mother would let go.

“But weren’t you girls already together?”

“Well, mom, no.”

“I- But- It doesn’t add up. I just thought you didn’t want all of this coming-out thing.” Eliza says and shrugs, now the embarrassment coming onto her. “Alex told me once that not everyone likes doing that and I didn’t want to push things, I was so sure you got together - I mean, just look-”

“Mom, it’s okay,”

“Besides, Alex said you were seeing someone,”

Kara stops dead in her tracks on the way to comfort her mom. “She did what?”

“I didn’t say exactly she was seeing someone, mom!” Alex stands up, her sister doing the same while crossing her arms. “I said that…” She lowers her voice. “She liked someone, alright? That’s it. You overinterpret it!”

“So, Kara is still single?” Eliza brings her disciplinary voice and glances at her daughters, also getting up from her seat.

“Well, I am. You should’ve just asked me, mom, not trying to kill Alex with questioning again.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. So who’s your crush?”

“Mom!”

Finally, the tension is gone and soft laughter fills up the room to the point when Lena is brave enough to ask.

“So, what am I supposed to do with the keys?”

_Fifteen hours after midnight_

She keeps the set of keys, despite trials of giving it back. Eliza scoffed at her at the very idea of it, no matter how Lena tried to explain to her she does _not_ deserve it.

Quite frankly, that is the truth.

None of the things given to her past two days is meant for someone like her. The warmth, the friendship, the never-ending laughter, the absence of judgment. The way she got to watch Kara, her Kara being the freest and light version of herself. She already misses laying together with her best friend, Kara’s soft skin and breaths on hers. She misses the way Kara’s lingered when they woke up; like she was something worth looking at.

Her daydreaming, no matter how foolish, is almost ruined with one shot when the mentions of Kara’s crush pops out. There is somebody else.

However, the fact of this someone doesn’t kill her chill off entirely because Luthors aren’t easy prey, even for their ever-changing moods.

But perhaps it did get to her a little bit because through the whole time she spends in the bathroom, preparing for the Christmas family dinner is brimful with overthinking about it.

Behind the door is remaining a surprise - Kara waiting for her.

“I thought you’ve already left downstairs,” Lena says, holding the keys in her hands, not able to leave them out of her sight for a moment. If this is a dream, they could disappear.

With all of her will, she keeps her mouth shut, trying not to let comments about how gorgeous Kara is escape her lips. The white blouse with black plants is so calm and plain like nothing she has ever seen her best friend in. But the tender colouristic makes what truly catches Lena’s attention show. The face that has been haunting her through days and nights for years.

“I have to make sure, Lena,” Kara reaches her hands to rest them on Lena’s arms but stops halfway. “If you are okay. I mean, I know Eliza said some crazy stuff back there and making you uncomfortable is the last thing I want, especially during Christmas.”

“Of course, I am okay. Don’t worry about me.” She brings Kara into a tight embrace, burying her face in golden locks.

“How can I not worry about you?” Kara mumbles and that’s the sweetest thing Lena has ever been a witness of. There’s something quieter added about the world but Lena doesn’t catch it.

“What?” She softly asks when they face each other.

“Uhm, nothing, let’s go, the food will be cold-” Kara pulls her hand.

“Wait!” Lena turns around to see where she can place the set of keys so they surely won’t disappear but no spot seem to be good enough. “Could you hide them in your pocket?”

Danvers does and they head to the living room where the prepared table is waiting for them to start the dinner. Their hands are still intertwined.

_Sixteen hours after midnight_

“The turkey is delicious, Ms. Danvers!” Winn moans after swallowing an alarmingly large piece of meat.

“Thank you, but call me Eliza, please,” Winn nods vigorously, ready to drown in the mass of food surrounding him.

And there are lots of it: the said star of the evening - the stuffed turkey (which Kara had to roast for several seconds like every year, just in case), mashed potatoes, gravy, filets of beef Wellington and several different kinds of roasted vegetables. What startles Lena the most is how the food was made - at home. She can’t remember the last meal she made by herself.

Turns out that this - this is true food.

Usually, her appetite is much smaller but tonight, she lets it go and tries to taste everything.

“Do you like it, Lena?” Eliza asks her while handing a bowl with honey-roasted carrots to her.

“Oh, yes! The beef? The best thing I’ve ever eaten, I swear.”

“Who knew you were such a suck-up, Luthor?” Sam sends her a playful smile. Lena only affords to roll her eyes at the comment.

It’s hypnotic, listening to hilarious stories from Alex and Kara’s childhood, especially the one where the older sister gets way too drunk and Kara tries to sneak them in together, to go unnoticed.

Alex finds an excuse to skip reminding of times where her hobby seemed to be making a fool of herself, alcoholic one. “I promised to call J’onn tonight, be right back.”

“Tell Papa Bear we said hi! We’re gonna visit right after New Year’s Eve!” Winn calls out after her and she nods, already putting a phone to her ear.

Everyone cheers to that and Eliza asks, “Why didn’t you invite him?”

“We tried but apparently there are alien things concentrating in the National City and he had to stay,” Kara explains with a mouth full.

Lena’s eyes drop to the trouser’s pocket from time to time, to be sure the shape of keys is still there. Danvers notices it this time and reaches underneath the table to softly run her things over Lena’s palm.

Sam raises her eyebrows, tightening her lips and stares expectantly at them. Ruby wears a smirk, so similar to her mother’s one and after a while they lock their eyes, rolling them in the same time.

“So oblivious,” Ruby sighs.

Meanwhile, Eliza and Winn are too focused on their conversation about Kryptonians’ great capability of roasting the turkey which Lena catches with one ear and tries to not laugh at the topic.

Their dinner lasts for over two hours and later they all help with cleaning and washing up. The kitchen becomes crowdy when everyone chaotically walks around with plates and cutlery, yelling out to each other.

What intrigues Luthor the most in the time when she is chatting with Alex while she handes her cleaned plates to dry and sees Kara sneaking as incompetently as possible. The blonde murmurs something to Winn collecting glasses from the table and points onto the last mistletoe branch left.

He laughs at her but stops when she sends him dead serious look and Lena reads from his lips _Really?_.

_Nineteen hours after midnight_

They moved to the living room after the kitchen is all shiny and clean. Eliza thanks them and hugs everyone, what is a gesture that makes Lena’s heart melt. The night marathon of movies officially starts and they are through half of _‘Gremlins’_ as the commercials make a short break for all of them.

Lena takes their orders and goes refill their mugs with hot chocolate and hears footsteps behind her. As she turns back to find the chocolate in the cupboard, she bumps into Kara, tripping.

She is surprised by the closure and by what’s above them.

“Lena look… Mistletoe? Above us? It looks like it. I think it’s mistletoe.” Kara nervously plays with her fingers rested upon her stomach and glances up at Lena.

Even imagining what may happen next sends a wave of rush into Lena’s heart.

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Kara, you said you’d be quick, my arm hurts,” This brings Lena out of the trance and she looks right behind her where Winn is standing on his tiptoes and holding the mistletoe in the air. She bursts out with laughter and turns to Kara, now visibly blushing and avoiding eye contact.

As delicate Lena can, she puts her hands on both sides of Kara’s face and pulls it up. Danvers finally look her in the eyes, biting her lip.

This- Her whole world is in her hands, finally.

“Can I kiss you?” She whispers so only Kara can hear it.

Her best friend nods slightly and closes her eyes. Lena also lets her eyelids fall as she leans in, bumping their noses together and letting out a gentle giggle. Kara untangles her hands and places them on Lena’s waist, pulling her closer.

Only a few inches and with no more will of waiting, Lena cuts the distance between their lips.

Everything around them becomes blurry; sounds are far away, echoing like underwater, the memory of everything also seems forgotten; Lena doesn’t know and doesn’t feel anything else except for the sweet taste of cinnamon and cocoa. She wants to laugh and she wants to cry all at once because _it’s Kara_. Her best friend, her saviour, her traitor, her superhero, her love.

The kiss turns into another one to the point she tangles her hands into Kara’s hair and the last thing she wants is letting her go. Her stomach hurts, her heart hurts, everything is burning, everything. She dreamed before about getting what she wants and it seems unreal for it to be not a simulation fabricated by her mind.

They wouldn’t stop then, probably not if it’s not Winn coughing. “The… the movie will start soon.”

There is only anticipation to kiss Kara again after they pull apart and Lena can’t stop smiling. It’s literally impossible, wiping the smile away.

Red lipstick is smeared all over Kara’s nude lips and they laugh seeing each other’s reflections, not caring about damn _‘Gremlins’_.

“Well… You don’t need the mistletoe anymore,” He drops it onto the counter and awkwardly walks out of the kitchen.

They observe him and chuckle facing each other again, this time Kara leans in and kiss Lena. Their lips fit together just so well that the best they could do is stay together kissing for the rest of their lives. Because Lena supposes this is it; this is who she should be kissing for the rest of her life. The world could be falling apart, she just wants Kara’s lips on hers.

“Who knew you looked so good in my colour?” Lena jokes and with little success tries to fix Kara’s make up with her thumb.

“We should try it out with your other lipsticks,” Lena can feel Kara shaking under her touch and realizes that perhaps her best friend and even something more has been feeling the same all the time. For months, or maybe even for years.

They will have a lot to discuss later but those times can wait and now she is here, Kara is here and their lips aren’t as close as they should be.

_Twenty hours after midnight_

Leaving the kitchen costs them some self-abnegation but they at least do, holding several steaming mugs.

Lena tries to hold her completely silly smile back and not break under stares of everyone when she sits next to Kara, the closest she can so it doesn’t look suspicious.

End credits are rolling on the screen and all the focus is spotted on them.

“You were making that chocolate quite long, huh?” Sam raises her eyebrows and says what everyone in the room is thinking.

Kara loses it and an enormous wide grin appears on her face, looking like a happy puppy. And the very sight of her makes Lena let out a gentle chuckle.

“God, finally,” Sam sighs and rests her head on the armchair’s back. “I really feared Alex might be right. You owe me twenty bucks, both of you separately,” Arias points with two fingers at Winn and her girlfriend.

“Excuse you?” Lena says, faking frustration.

“Well, before Christmas we were curious how much longer you will only send each other heart eyes and made… kind of a deal?” Alex is holding her mug and hides her face behind it. “Winn said you will get together yesterday, Sam today and I…”

“Never.” Samantha finishes.

Alex shrugs with a little shame, “I mean you two were jumping around each other, scared as fuck, what was I supposed to believe in?”

Kara sticks out her tongue and crosses her arms.

“Sorry, sis, but can I remind you about our last conversation that _you will never tell Lena beca-_ ”

“Okay, okay, shush,”

“Are you talking about me with your sister?” Lena turns to her with a smirk.

“Oh, God, shut up,” Kara hides her face in hands, making unidentified noise.

“I may have an idea of how I’ll do that.”

“Heck, it will be like that from now on, won’t it?” Alex groans and checks on the TV what is going to play next.

Lena couldn’t care less about the movie marathon but she will have to bear for more few hours and focus on her hands entangled in Kara’s lap and Danvers’ head resting on her shoulder.

_Five minutes before midnight_

When the third movie is finished, Lena excuses herself and says goodbye to everyone and it doesn’t come as surprise when Kara does the same after a few seconds, following her.

They quietly climb upstairs. When the first of them step over the last stair, she turns back and pulls Kara closer, connecting their lips again. And again, and again, and again until all she can taste is her best friend, her _lover_ and they hit walls, stumbling to the bedroom.

With a soft giggle, Kara loudly shuts the door behind them and puts Lena against them. She finds every spot of skin she can kiss until her lips are aching and pulls back. Kara is panting gently and smiles, running her fingers through tangled hair, delicately taking the pins out of it.

“What have you said earlier? Before we left for dinner?” Lena asks, embracing her hands around Kara’s waist.

Kara sends her the sweetest smile and answers with disarming sincerity “I said that I couldn’t not worry about you because… Because you mean the world to me.”

Lena has never experienced feelings that burst inside her heart like fireworks right now.

And no one has ever looked at her with such adoration and warmth. With love.

She kisses Kara again until there is no more oxygen in her lungs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't remember last time i had so much motivation to write! this fandom is just something else  
> thank u for all kudos, please comment if you enjoyed it, i'm curious what yall are thinking


End file.
